Sexual Adventures of the Dynamic Duo! EO Shipper!
by MariskaBaby92
Summary: Having sex with mixed emotions and different situations could be fun. EO all the way! :
1. Rough Pleasure

Disclaimer: Don't own SVU! 

_**Story: Let's just say tension is a good thing to build. *devilish laugh***_

"Shit Munch! Watch where you're going," hollered Olivia with anger in her voice.

Munch had knocked Olivia's wrongly made coffee into her lap and all over her newly already destroyed baby blue top. Her day was not going to go well and she knew it. Was karma after her and what the hell had she done to deserve it?

As she got up to wipe the coffee off of her pants and shirt she started walking towards the bathroom by the entrance and Elliot bumped right into her causing him to spill his cheese Danish and ice latte all over Olivia's shirt.

"Dammit Elliot watch what you're going?" Olivia shrieked

"Sorry Liv, didn't see you there, are you ok?" He asked softly.

"Yeah just get out of my way," she said as she pushed passed him and towards the bathroom again.

Elliot watched her walk away and turned around to head to his desk. He didn't know what was bothering his partner, but he had to find out and fast.

"Damn El, what did you do to her?" asked Fin.

"Me, I just got here, I didn't have time do anything," Elliot contested.

"Well somebody did something and if they don't fix it, she is going to chop us up one by one," Munch proclaimed.

Elliot and Fin just looked at him and shook their heads. Why was he always saying stupid things?

While Olivia was in the bathroom, just couldn't help but think that her shirt was going to be see through because of the moisture, she needed caffeine badly, and she had just snapped at her partner.

"_Why the hell am I acting like this, what is going on_?" Olivia asked herself in the bathroom.

She wiped off her face, pinched her cheeks, and then walked back into the bullpen. She had her head down and swiped her hand threw her hair when she sat down. All the guys were staring at her, but looked away when she would move.

"Liv, you want me to get you a cup of coffee?" Elliot asked with caution.

Olivia looked up and shook her head. She glanced over at Fin and tried to smile.

"Fin, sweetie, I love you, but if you and your partner over there keep staring at me, I won't mind pulling my glock out on you two." She said with calmness in her voice.

Fin's eyes got buck and looked at his partner who was giving him the same look.

"Umm I think it's time for us to go, we got things to do," Munch said never leaving Fin's gaze.

They got up and practically ran out. They hated being around Elliot with his bad attitudes so Olivia's was probably worse.

Olivia directed her attention back to Elliot who was now afraid to look at her.

"Just take me home so I can change this top please," Olivia said.

Elliot got up and motioned for her as he hollered and told his captain they had to make a house call. They arrived at Olivia's apartment and Olivia got out and went up. Elliot got a text from Munch and asked, "So has she cooled down yet, or are we going to go somewhere for a while until she cools down?"

Elliot picked up the phone and called Fin, "Hey she is upstairs in her apartment changing her top."

Fin-"Oh yeah, I did see a little of her zebra bra under that blouse, did you El?"

Munch-"Why aren't you in her apartment _helping_ her?"

"Fin you are sick and Munch that we haven't discussed yet."

Fin-"Whoa wait, you two are together, since when?"

Munch-"Technically since March 14, 2001, but officially, about two weeks."

Fin-"Elliot how does he know and I don't?"

"He doesn't he's just fishing and I have to go, she's coming."

Elliot hit the end button and put his phone in the cup holder as Olivia opened the door to get in.

"Sorry it took so long, I had to change my pants also," She told him.

Elliot's mind flashed to her wearing some pretty baby blue laced boy cut panties that matched her shirt. He quickly shook the image out his head and told himself that was his partner.

The arrived back at the precinct and Casey told them that they had a lead. Elliot called Munch to tell him and they went and collared the perp. When they brought him to to 1-6, they slung him into an interrogation room as they discussed the case.

Olivia walked in then Elliot. The perp smirked as he seen them walk in and shook his head.

"So Victor, why'd you rape that cashier?" asked Olivia with a blank stare on her face.

"No shit bitch, It's Dexter," He said with sarcasm in his voice.

Elliot looked over at Olivia and Olivia looked at Elliot. He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't give a damn what your name is, I want to know why you raped this woman for no damn good reason," Olivia hollered jamming the picture in his face.

Victor got bold and stood up to Olivia. She wasn't scared, she wanted a reason to whoop his ass. Elliot had other plans as he grabbed the guy and threw him into the wall.

"Calm down buddy, that's my partner," Elliot said to him.

Elliot knew he had to act cool, but that was his woman and he didn't want anybody bothering her nor going up against her.

Olivia walked over to the wall and said, "You bastard, you raped her and left her to die."

He pushed Liv away from him as he said, "No the hell I didn't!"

Elliot was about to grab Victor when he seen Olivia charging for him. Olivia managed to slap Victor before Elliot grabbed her and pulled her out of the interrogation room. He had never seen her act like that, but it did something to him that he liked.

"What the hell Liv?" asked Elliot.

Cragen grabbed her and said, "You have lost your damn mind."

Olivia jerked her arm away from him and said, "Take your hands off me, I was doing my damn job."

"Yeah and you let it get the best of you, go cool off before I suspend your ass," Cragen hollered.

Olivia stormed off to the locker room and Cragen turned to Elliot for answers.

"I don't know what's going on," said Elliot.

"Give us sometime in the locker room so I can talk to her."

Cragen looked at him then nodded and agreed.

Elliot ran past Cragen and up into the lockers where Olivia was collecting her stuff from her locker.

"What the hell was that?" Elliot asked.

"Seriously, the poster boy for rage is going to tell me how to control my anger?" Olivia shot back.

Elliot looked at her as she closed her locker and told him to get the hell out of her way. He was liking her acting like a bad ass, but there had to be a good reason. Elliot decided since she wanted to act like a bad ass, he was going to treat her like one.

He didn't budge so she stepped over the bench and Elliot followed suit.

"Elliot get out my damn way," she said through clenched teeth.

"You want to play the hard ass, so play it with me," Elliot said.

Olivia rolled her eyes and pushed him out her way, but he pushed back and almost made her fall onto the bench.

"You ass hole, what's your fucking problem?" She asked pushing him again.

Elliot stared at her as he said, "You, Dammit, you and your damn attitude!"

Olivia slapped Elliot and he grabbed her and threw her against the lockers.

Olivia could feel her adrenaline rush and her panties wet as she felt the heat and anger radiating off both their bodies. She tried biting him to get more attention and it worked. Elliot slammed her back into the lockers and told her to stop it.

Olivia looked into his eyes as she felt passion rolling off of them. Elliot could feel it and took advantage of the situation.

He kissed her roughly on the lips and was about to pull away when he felt her press against his lips. He pulled back and looked at her and as she looked at him he could see she wanted it as bad as he did. Elliot walked over to the door and locked it. Olivia peeled off her jacket and threw it on the ground. Elliot walked back over to her and just stared at her, wondering what his next move should be.

"God, I love when you are rough, fuck me El," Olivia pleaded.

Elliot threw her into another locker and started tearing off her shirt as he kissed her knee and bit her for a little teasing. They hadn't had sex since they started dating and that was probably the problem. Elliot knew Olivia had tension built up so he was about to help her release it.

"Is this what you want?" Elliot asked with his lips pressed to hers.

"Yeah El, fuck!" She screamed when he bit her right breast.

Elliot undid her bra as he yanked it off of her. Olivia was in heaven, she needed to relieve this stress and this was the way she needed it done. She quickly yanked off Elliot's shirt and started caressing his chest.

They both yanked off each other's pants and underwear until they were completely bare. Elliot picked Olivia up and wrapped her around his waist as he gently slammed her into the bend and entered her full force.

"Oh shit El, that feels so good," Olivia said trying to catch her breath.

Elliot let himself adjust to her body as he moved in and out slowly.

"Elliot that feels so damn good," she whispered into his ear.

Elliot was maintaining a rhythm as he started biting and teasing her. She let out a loud moan and Elliot cupped it with a passionate kiss.

"Hell yeah, God you feel so awesome," Elliot finally mouthed.

Olivia started scratching at his back as her legs clamped down around his waist. She started thrusting faster as she yelled his name and dug her nails into his back. Elliot could feel himself cumming right behind her as they exploded in completely ecstasy.

"God El, you knew exactly what I needed," Olivia said breathless.

"I make it a point to know everything you need," Elliot replied just as breathless.

Olivia's frustrations were gone instantly. Olivia knew that Elliot could take all her frustrations away and he lived up to her expectations.

**R&R! Trying to do one-shot fics but only if you review. 10 Reviews for another one! **


	2. Angry Sex

Disclaimer: Don't SVU!

_Story: Get mad and get busy! Lol_ ~_devilish laugh_~

Elliot woke up and new today was going to be rough. He had woke up a whole hour early and he really needed the sleep. Kathy was up with the kids hollering at them to hurry up before they were late to school.

Elliot got up and walked into the bathroom. Kathy walked in and looked around for Elliot.

"El, you in the bathroom?" asked Kathy.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec," Elliot replied.

"Will you at least clean up whatever you mess up before you," Kathy said walking out of the bedroom.

Elliot shook his head and wondered why he had stayed. What was keeping him with her besides his kids?

Forty-five minutes later Elliot was dressed and sitting at his kitchen table waiting for Benson.

"_Where could she be?"_ he thought to himself.

She was fifteen minutes late picking him up for work and he was getting agitated. She beeped the horn and Elliot put his cup in the sink and headed out the door. Elliot got to the car and just stared at her.

They arrived at the precinct and started working on their previous case from two days ago. They had a girl claiming she was raped by her teacher but the teacher had come forward to clear his name. Of course Elliot and Olivia were on opposite sides. Elliot believed the teacher and Olivia believe the girl.

"So what do we have?" asked Munch.

"We have a scared teenager who claims her teacher raped her, no witnesses, no complaints from anybody, she is the only one," Olivia explained.

"The teacher came to us and told us what happened, how she tried to come on to him, how she wrote him nasty letters, she just got mad when the teacher wouldn't have sex with her," Elliot rebutted.

"Elliot I can't believe you, you can't possibly believe that teacher," Olivia hollered.

"Olivia are you blind, she sent him nasty letters, seduced him, do you not see the facts," Elliot hollered back.

Olivia shook her head and gasped at Elliot, "What the hell is your problem today?" "You act as if the teacher is completely innocent, did you not see the bruises on the teen's legs and tearing of her vaginal area?"

"She was probably sexually active, and wanted to try something more experienced, who knows," Elliot shrugged.

Olivia was furiously as she lashed out and slapped the shit out of Elliot.

"You are fucking crazy and you are a low down son-of-a-bitch!" "You have no right to pass judgment you ignorant bastard," Olivia yelled.

Elliot grabbed Olivia and tried to calm her down, but she was irate. They started fighting as Elliot tried grabbing her arms and grabbing her waist. Olivia was fighting Elliot tooth and tail. He like her when she was hostile, it turned him on and he was in heaven at the moment.

Fin and Munch knew this wasn't good but also knew that if anybody could calm Olivia down, it was the person who had upset her.

Olivia shoved Elliot into a wall near the elevators and he held on to her arms.

Elliot was relieved when she had calmed down, or so he thought. He motioned for her to come back into the squad room, but she refused.

"Elliot, I'm pissed at you, I need some space," She told him.

"We have a case!" he told her.

"And you need to give me my space; I'm tired of your arrogant ass, just because you aren't happy at home doesn't mean you can throw it off on me."

"I take a lot of shit from you, but your anger needs to be redirected," Olivia said sounding very pissed.

Olivia pushed the elevator button and waited for it to open. Elliot was stunned; he couldn't say anything because she was right. He had to apologize to her and let go of whatever he was keeping bottled up out.

That night Elliot left the precinct and headed to Olivia's apartment.

"Hey man you want to go get drinks with us?" asked Munch.

"Naw you guys drink one for me," Elliot told them.

Fin smirked, "Apologizing to baby girl I take it?"

Elliot looked at him, "Yeah, I shouldn't take my problems out on her."

"Hey El, she loves you, she just wants what's best for you so don't mess up a good thing."

Elliot nodded in agreement as he left the squad room.

He reached her apartment building and took a deep breath before he got out the car. He walked up to her apartment and knocked on the door. He heard some shuffling then the door open.

When she opened the door, there he stood looking at her asking permission to enter. When she didn't move he walked on in. she knew this was about earlier and she knew that he just said those things because of the anger he had built up.

Elliot walked over to her couch and took a seat. He stared at her as she closed the door and offered him something to drink.

"Gin, Scotch, Bourbon if you have it," Elliot told her.

Olivia got down two classes and poured Bourbon in both of them as she walked over to the couch and handed him his glass.

Elliot threw it back and sat up.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I am a little bitter and I'm taking it out on you," Elliot said.

Olivia looked at him, but she was still upset about what had happened.

"Ok you are sorry, but for how long?" Olivia asked. "I'm tired of being the one you pound on when something goes wrong." "I am here for you to vent to, but I'm not here for you to ridicule because you can't fix something at home."

Elliot looked at her, "I know that, but what am I to do?" "You set me off sometimes and I would rather argue with you than Kathy."

Olivia sipped her Bourbon and got agitated. She couldn't believe that he would rather argue and mess up their relationship instead of doing something about his.

"Elliot, get out," Olivia said trying to sound calm.

"What?" Elliot was shocked.

Olivia stood up, "Get out; until you can fix your problems at home, we can't work together."

Elliot stood up with her and told her no. She turned and looked at him. She was shocked the he had told her no and she approached him.

"Elliot, I'm not in the mood, get out now before I throw you out," Olivia warned.

Elliot had seen how intense she was and decided to lighten the mood. He grabbed her face and started kissing her. She pulled away quickly and was about to slap him when he caught her hand.

"You aren't going to do that twice in a day," Elliot told her.

Olivia gasped but loved that she had just been kissed by her partner and best friend. He kissed her again and this time with more passion as he pushed her up against the nearest wall.

Olivia moaned in their kiss, but pushed him away.

Olivia looked at him, "Are you serious?" "What they hell are you doing?"

"Liv, I can't deal with this, I need something and right now it has to be you," Elliot pleaded.

Olivia shook her head but wanted him also. She couldn't resist. She grabbed Elliot and started kissing him as they walked backwards toward the couch. Elliot fell onto the couch and Olivia fell on top of him. She kissed him and started rubbing and sucking on his neck.

Elliot rubbed her back and groped her ass as he started licking and sucking on her neck. Elliot picked her up and pushed her back into the wall. He hoisted her up against the wall as he helped her take off her tank top. He carried her to the dining room table and started ripping each other's clothes off. Elliot threw his boxers into the kitchen as Olivia threw her sweatpants off and relieve her sexy bareness.

"Oh God El," Olivia hollered into the air as Olivia moaned while Elliot's tongue found its way around her body. He felt her wetness as he tongue started flicking fast on her clit.

"Oh my God El!" "Fuck El, I'm about to cum," hollered Olivia out of breath.

Elliot stuck his index finger in her and moved faster as her pussy started pulsating on his finger.

"Yes Elliot!" she screamed. "Ahh, Shit!"

Elliot sucked up all her juices as he came up and slowly penetrated her. Elliot lifted Olivia up as he sped up his rhythm. He started moving and kissing Olivia's neck.

"Liv, I need you so bad," Elliot moaned in her ear. "You feel so fucking good right now."

Olivia and Elliot started gasping and searching for air as they started hollering and biting and licking on each other.

Elliot pulled out and told Olivia to turn over. Olivia paused then did as he told her. He needed to get his frustrations and if this way his way of doing it, so be it.

He penetrated her from behind as he lifted her closer to him and started sucking on her neck. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other hand; he started playing with her clit. She started shaking and trembling as she threw her arms behind her head and gripped Elliot's hair and yanked on it. She was so glad to be holding on to something because she was about to lose it. He kept going and his thrust became harder and as Olivia started exploding. She started pushing back on him and he started pushing in her as he exploded. They both fell onto the kitchen table. Elliot started making a trail down her back with kisses.

Olivia started laughing as she turned over and he kept kissing her stomach.

"Elliot, I know you are married but I'm glad we did this, I needed this," said Olivia seriously.

Elliot looked into her eyes, "The funny thing is, I finally broke the one rule I had planned to keep."

Olivia started laughing and told him to go get dressed and go home. Elliot did as told, but he told her he had to take a shower first. Olivia agreed and one thing led to another and they ended up having sex in the shower.

The next morning at the precinct Fin and Munch started laughing when the two of them walked in. Olivia sat down and Fin approached her.

"Hey baby girl, what's that on your neck?" Fin asked laughing.

Munch burst out laughing as Elliot blushed and Olivia hid her face.

Fin walked over to his partner and said, "Time to pay up, she boned him!"

_Yes I had to end it with that! Best line in the story! _

**Hot and Sexy! R&R! More to come when I see you enjoy them. **


	3. Good Doctor and Naughty School Teacher

SVU is not mine…DAMN! LOL

**Story: AU-What to do when you are at work. *devilish laugh* *wink face***

"Ok class, make sure you ready Ch. 13-15 on Romeo and Julie because we will be discussing it tomorrow," Olivia announced to her class.

Olivia was an eleventh grade English teacher at Middle Blue High school. She loved her job because she liked to help students and she loved having students come back and tell her that she made a difference in their lives. Her husband was Elliot Stabler; he was a surgeon at County General Hospital.

As the bell 3:30 bell rung, the students ran out of classes, happy that this was the end of the day, excited to go home. Teachers and staff stay for a few more hours finishing papers or cleaning classrooms before their final day was over.

Olivia left the school at around six. She knew her husband probably wouldn't be home until eight so she had time to go home and get dinner started. She packed up her things and headed to her car. When she got to her car, she pulled out her cell phone and looked at the two missed calls that were running across the screen. One was from Elliot, the other from a bill collector.

Olivia hung up and texted her husband:_ Off of work, waiting to hold you in my arms. ~Liv_

She quickly shut her phone and drove home. When she pulled in the driveway, she had two messages both from Elliot. She made herself wait until she was in the house for a greater anticipation.

Olivia put all her stuff on their cream-colored couch and sat down kicking off her shoes and jacket before retrieving her phone. She opened it and her eyes lit up.

Elliot: _Can't wait for dinner, starving more for you than dinner. ~El_

Elliot: _Surprise me with an outfit tonight. ~EL_

Olivia got excited and went to start dinner. She let the sauce cook while she took a shower. She got out and rubbed on Elliot's favorite lotion. She put on her pink teddy that was see-through and went back downstairs. Olivia went downstairs and cut the sauce off as she cooked her chicken to pour the sauce on top. She finished the dinner with some steamed vegetables and a few rolls.

As she was taking the rolls out, she heard the garage door open and butterflies started jumping in her stomach. Elliot walked in through the garage door into the kitchen.

"Hey babe," he said as he walked in the door.

"Hi there handsome," she said seductively as she walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Elliot was in complete shock when he seen what she had on. When he told her a new outfit, he didn't mean this. He met her gaze as he picked her up and gave her one hell of a kiss before putting her down and walking into the living room.

Olivia hollered out from the kitchen, "What do you want to drink?"

"It doesn't matter," Elliot replied as he started undoing his shoes and his belt.

He walked back into the kitchen and walked toward his wife who was standing inside the refrigerator. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he began to kiss her shoulder and moved up to her neck. Olivia started laughing and told him to quit, they had to eat. Elliot ignored Olivia has his hands ran up and down her body and squeezed certain areas for good measure. Olivia moan as she threw her head back on to Elliot's shoulders as his hands felt so good on her body. Olivia closed the refrigerator and moved away from her husband.

"Come get your plate and bring it to the table," she told him.

"Can we eat in the living room please?" Elliot asked like he was a child.

Olivia saw her husband's face and nodded her head yes. He grabbed his plate and the bottle of wine that she had gotten out while she carried her plate and two wine glasses to the couch. They sat down, prayed over their food, and then started eating.

"Well I'm off tomorrow, so do you think it's possible that you could be home for half a day tomorrow?" asked Olivia.

Elliot looked at her and sighed, "Babe you know I'm on call for the next two days, I would love to be here with you, but if I get paged then I gotta go."

They started watching TV as they finished their dinner. Olivia picked up both their plates and took them into the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher. Elliot followed with the bottle of wine and stood in the doorway watching her.

Olivia kept putting up all the cooking stuff as she felt his eyes upon her.

"What is it?" she asked without turning around.

Elliot smirked and walked over to her, "Nothing, I'm just admiring my sexy, beautiful wife."

Olivia ignored him as she walked past him and upstairs to their room. Elliot followed still holding the bottle of wine. Olivia was sitting on the bed when Elliot hit the door to their bedroom.

"Liv, you can't be upset with me, this is my job," Elliot tried pleading with her.

Olivia looked at him and crossed her arm and her legs. Elliot smiled at her as he walked over to her side and sat the wine bottle down. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. Elliot walked closer to her face trying to kiss her.

Olivia moved her face but she didn't push him away which meant she wasn't entirely mad. Elliot stood over her and started pushing her backwards with his body. She tried to keep a straight face, but it didn't work.

He smiled at her as he started kissing her neck and shoulder. She moaned and it sent chills down her spine. They started kissing and rubbing each other when his pager beeped twice.

Elliot said, "Dammit, babe I got to go, can I have a rain check please?"

Olivia just shook her head and told him yes as he got off of her and ran downstairs to put on his shoes. Olivia would sleep by herself once again that night.

The next morning Olivia woke up and took a nice long shower. She knew Elliot was still at work, so she decided she would keep him entertained while he was at work. After she got out of the shower, she rubbed baby oil on her body and took a picture of her thigh, arm, and her stomach. She smiled devilishly as she found Elliot's name in her phone and hit the send button.

The rest of the morning and afternoon, she cleaned up and went grocery shopping. She stopped at Victoria's Secrets and picked up some lingerie. She changed into it when she went into the women's dressing room and put her clothes back on. She handed the lady the ticket and told her to scan it as she winked at her. The lady understood and winked back as she told her $110.56. Olivia left and told herself that she was going to teach her husband a lesson.

When Olivia arrived, the secretary greeted her and told her that her husband was in surgery and would be out in about forty-five minutes.

Olivia bent down to the older lady and told her not to tell Elliot she was there but to tell him that he needed to take an important call in his office. The older lady looked confused at first then realized what Olivia was up to. She winked at her and said, "No problem, I got it covered."

Thirty minutes passed as she neatly stacked up all his files that were on his desk onto his table across the room and moved everything else to the floor. She lay on the desk and got into a comfortable pose position for Elliot to see.

Elliot walked down the hallway and the secretary stopped him.

"Dr. Stabler, you have a phone call," said the older woman.

"Well put it through out here, I have to go and check on a patient," He told her.

"You need to take this in your office, it's urgent," said the older lady with a worried look on her face.

Elliot walked to his office hoping nothing had happened to Olivia. When he opened the door, it was dark so he closed the door before turning on the lights. Elliot turned around and his mouth dropped and his dick jumped out of his pants when he seen his wife lying on his desk in a red and black bra and panty set that were attached with lacy straps.

"Well doctor, this naughty teacher is sick and would love if you would make me feel better," Olivia said seductively as she licked her lips.

Elliot couldn't speak; he was in total shock to see his goody, goody wife, laying on his desk half naked ready to ravish him.

"I got your pictures and I had to go in the bathroom twice," Elliot confessed.

"That thigh picture was awesome."

Olivia sat up and straddled her husband as she kissed him and bit on his bottom lip. They started kissing and moaning as he threw off his lab coat and stethoscope. Elliot took off his clothes while Olivia undid hers. In a matter of minutes they were both completely naked as Olivia straddled Elliot. She moaned at his rather large cock slid into her tight pussy.

"Fuck babe!" "I love how tight your pussy is," Elliot said in little breaths.

Olivia started moving getting into a rhythm as Elliot cupped her breasts as she rode his big shaft.

"God El, I love you," she said panting.

"I love you to Liv babe," Elliot said as he gripped her hips.

"Right there El!" "Yes, dammit, fuck!"

"Damn Olivia, squeeze that pussy tighter baby, yeah!"

"Fuck me Elliot, harder, shit!"

"Oh Yeah, Liv, you like that babe, you like daddy's big dick?"

Olivia kissed Elliot rough and hard as her body started to tense up. Elliot leaned up and wrapped his arms around her waist as he tensed with her. In a matter of seconds they were thumping angrily on the desk as both exploded in complete ecstasy.

"You are bad, bad English teacher Mrs. Stabler," Elliot said as they lay on his desk.

"What could be better than a "Naughty School teacher" to fuck your brains out?" Olivia asked sexually.

_That was my thrill of the night! I now want to be a "naughty school teacher."Lmao_

**Let me know what you think, and I may continue. R&R!**


	4. One Crazy Ass Scent

Disclaimer: Don't own SVU!

_**Story: Sweat is one hell of a stimulant. *Wink***_

Every morning Elliot went to the gym and ran a mile before he went to work. He worked out Mon-Thurs and left Friday-Sunday to lie in bed and wake up with Olivia.

This was Thursday morning and Elliot woke up at five and hit the gym. He worked out until six thirty then left. He drove back home and started his run. He put in his head phones and began his jog.

Olivia woke up at six forty and made breakfast. She knew where Elliot was and knew he would be in at seven from his run, hungry and gleaming with sweat. Olivia cooked oatmeal, grits, and cut up a banana for her to eat, she cooked Elliot bacon, toast, grits, and cut him a grapefruit. She sat at the table and ate her breakfast as she thought about what she would wear to work that day. After she finished, she washed her dishes and went to make up their bed and find them something to wear.

The door flung open at seven-ten and Elliot walked in dripping of sweat. He called for Olivia as he headed to the kitchen to get his plate out of the microwave. He grabbed a glass and got him some water before he heard Olivia's voice.

"He babe, how was your workout?" Olivia asked as she looked at her husband seductively.

"Great babe, I think I'm going to start running two miles now, I'm starting to quicken my stride," Elliot told her.

As he spoke, Olivia was inhaling the salty, sweaty scent of her husband's body. Any other day she was telling him to get in the shower quickly, but today something changed. She was growing fond of the smell as it heightened her sexual senses and sent them into overdrive.

"Olivia, are you ok?" Elliot asked staring at his wife confused.

Olivia didn't say anything as she started undressing as she made her way over to Elliot. Elliot's eyes bulged out of his eyes as he seen his wife undressing and heading his way.

Olivia licked and bit her lips as she removed her clothing slowly. She moaned as her clothes left her body and hit the floor. Before either of them knew it, Olivia had pushed Elliot up against the refrigerator and started licking his salty neck. Elliot moaned as his wife's tongue touched his flesh.

"Umm babe, I thought you didn't like it when I sweat?" Elliot asked as he tried to regain his composure.

"I don't, but right now, I need you and this sweat is turning me on," she told him as she traced her right hand over his penis imprint in his shorts.

Elliot moaned as he threw his head back and wrapped his arms around his wife's naked body. Olivia started grinding against his shaft as she told him to undress quickly. Elliot did as he was told and within seconds he was bare.

Olivia bit on his shoulder as she took in her husband's new sexy scent that made her want to ravish him even more.

"Damn babe, you taste so good," Olivia moaned as she kissed her man.

Elliot couldn't help but laugh, "What has gotten into you?"

"God you El, I like this sexy wet gloss that is covering your body all of a sudden not to mention your smell," Olivia told him as she looked him in the eyes.

Elliot kissed her once again with more emphasis as he pushed her up against the counter.

"Elliot, I'm wet as fuck!" Olivia moaned in his ear.

That's all it took for Elliot to get an even bigger bulge in his shorts. He picked her up and let her straddle him while he moved in and out of her. He loved the way she felt and made his pace quicken.

Olivia was in heaven. Her husband was rocking the hell out of her body and she was dazed. She bit his neck as she sucked and kissed on him as she felt his speed increase. Olivia moaned and bit Elliot while he rocked her back and forth.

Elliot bent Olivia down on the counter and sucked on her overly stiffed nipples.

"Shit Elliot!" Olivia hollered into the air.

He started giving her body small kisses up and down her chest as he kept his pace steady, but rapid.

"Olivia, I think this is gonna be our new sex routine," Elliot told her as he gasped for air.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh, but she thought to herself, _"Hell that wouldn't be a bad idea."_

Elliot grabbed her hands and pushed them above her head as his sweat dripped onto her body and face. He bit and teased her nipple as he felt himself started to swell.

"Olivia, I'm ready," He muttered softly.

She was ready too, trying her best not to explode too fast but she was ready. As he thrusted into her a few more times, their ecstasy was released as they moaned in unison.

"Damn baby, that was good as fuck," Elliot told her as he leaned down to kiss her.

She gave him a sly smile and said, "You got any more energy, because I think a few more times wouldn't hurt."

"I'll find the energy for you babe," Elliot told her as he picked her up and took her over to the couch.

They did it again; on the couch, the shower and bed. As they lay on their bed, Elliot wrapped his arms around his wife's body as took in her scent.

"Umm, do you mind if I eat my breakfast now?" Elliot asked sarcastically.

Olivia looked down at him then asked, "I thought I made you full, I guess not" as she straddled him and rode him one last time.

**Lol ok, I seriously need to stop writing like this! Hahahahaha **

**Is this what you want, review and let me know plz! **


	5. Cellphones

_**Disclaimer: Don't Own SVU!**_

**Story: AU-Cellphones are no longer a problem, but a solution. *Wink***

As they walked along the beach, Elliot knew that one day Olivia would be his and he was glad when they day had come. Elliot and Olivia married five years after Elliot and Kathy had divorced. He loved every minute of being with Olivia and knew that she was his soul mate. As they walked along the beach, they picked up seashells and talked.

"Baby this place is beautiful," Olivia told Elliot as she smiled at him.

"It's beautiful, but you make it spectacular," Elliot told Olivia as he leaned in to kiss her.

They were in the Bahamas enjoying some vacation time from the job. They both needed it and it was way past time for them to take one. They headed back to their condo that they had bought for vacations down there. It was quite spacious and could sleep five couples. They bought it as an anniversary gift to each other two years ago. They had been once before and this was their second time using it.

They walked in and took their shoes off at the door. Olivia walked into the kitchen and Elliot hit the couch. He turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels for some NFL football.

Olivia shook her head at him. One minute he could so romantic then the next, he was back to being your typical male.

"Hey sweetie, what do you want for lunch," Olivia hollered from the kitchen.

"Umm, it doesn't matter, whatever you make is good," Elliot hollered back.

Olivia took out some shrimp, scallops, and noodles. She was in a pasta mood and seafood just fit the atmosphere. She took out a skillet and started to let it heat up, then she started washing off her seafood. She let the seafood soak in the sink while she got out her noodles and seasonings.

Olivia went to work in the kitchen and an hour later they were eating pasta and a salad. Elliot had to sit in the living room so he wouldn't miss the game. Olivia walked for a while, and then she picked up Elliot's phone and started texting Casey.

"Umm, what do you think you're doing," Elliot asked when he realized Olivia had his phone.

"Texting, why do you have something I shouldn't see," Olivia asked as she raised an eye brow.

Elliot smirked, "Of course not, now give me my phone."

Olivia moved over so he couldn't get it as she started looking very sneaky.

"Olivia what are you doing," Elliot asked.

Olivia stood up and started playing with his phone, and Elliot went after her. They ran around the condo as Olivia stopped and looked at his stuff from time to time.

"Liv, babe you are making me miss the game, come on," Elliot pleaded.

"All I'm doing is texting Casey back," Olivia said as a smile crept across her face.

"What do you not want me to see? This only makes you look guilty as hell for whatever I find, so you might as well tell me now."

Elliot started chasing her again. This went on for like an hour until Olivia started getting dizzy.

"Babe, I thought we said no secrets between us, you aren't keeping your promise," Olivia sang.

Elliot knew there was nothing bad on his phone but he wanted her to think so, so he chased her. He had taken pictures of her without her knowledge but they were for his eyes only.

"Olivia, give me my phone and I'll show you," Elliot told her, thinking he was about to have the upper hand.

"No, you can just tell me so I can see for myself," Olivia told him slyly.

Olivia looked down at the text that Casey had sent and Elliot made his move. As she tried to run, he caught her. He started tickling her and biting her as he picked her up and threw her on the couch. Elliot picked her up again as she started to scream and carried her into the bedroom and threw her down again. He crawled on top of her and started reaching for his phone.

Olivia pulled away from him and tried twisting, but he had her pinned.

"Get off me and I'll give it to you," Olivia told him.

Elliot smirked then replied, "Give me what?"

Olivia knew what he meant and threw him a smirk.

"Don't play games with me Elliot Stabler; I want to know what's in this phone."

Elliot got a big grin on his face as he forgot about the phone and started kissing Olivia on the neck. He knew where her spot was and in a matter of minutes, she would be putty in his hands.

"Elliot stop, I'm not in the mood," she said as she tried to control her raging hormones.

"I'll make you get in the mood," Elliot whispered in her ear.

She moaned when his breath hit her eardrum and sent chills down her spine.

He started kissing her chest and started rubbing up and down her body.

Olivia flipped Elliot over and threw his phone on the floor. She ripped her top off and started kissing him passionately as he unhooked her bra.

Elliot kissed her chest and pulled her bra off of her as he took in one of her erect nipples. Olivia threw her head back and moaned as Elliot lapped her nipples with his tongue. Olivia started grinding her hips back and forth as he took in the other nipple and sucked it.

Olivia pulled away from him as she traveled toward his pants and started undoing them. In a matter of seconds Olivia had them off along with his boxers off and over on the floor. She stood up on the bed and slowly removed her shorts giving Elliot one hell of a strip tease. She felt to the bed and climbed onto Elliot's erect dick.

She moaned as she took him in full throttle and began to ride him. She felt his hands rub up and down her body as he cupped her ass for steadiness.

"What would I do without you," Elliot moaned into the air.

Olivia held her breast as she sped up. Her body was in overdrive and she was the leader of this journey.

Elliot gladly gave her leadership, as he lay there and admired her sexy body as it started to sweat. He leaned up and stared licking her tits, but she pushed him back as she did it for him. That drove Elliot crazy and he pushed Olivia deeper onto him and pounded her.

"Oh, Elliot, yes!" she hollered out of pure horniness.

Olivia started bouncing up and down really fast as she placed her hands on his chest and used them as resistance. She exploded all on his dick but kept riding no stopping at all the catch her breath.

"Damn babe, you got it like that," Elliot asked in shear amazement.

His wife was naughty and hadn't showed him all her tricks since they had been married.

She squeezed and grinded on his dick then bounced up and down. She started grinding very slow as she felt him start to twitch. She kept going that pace and squeezing her pussy walls tighter.

Elliot exploded as he flipped her over and started banging the hell out of her. He fell on top of her and started kissing her body slowly. He rolled over and pulled her into his arms to cuddle.

"So do you really want to know what was on my phone that I didn't want you to see," Elliot asked waiting for her to jump at the chance.

Olivia got closer to him and said, "No, I trust you."

Elliot was happy but surprised. He knew his wife and he didn't let things go so easily. He knew that she trusted him, but he knew they weren't supposed to have secrets in their marriage, so he decided to tell her.

"Babe, their pictures of you," Elliot told her.

"Pictures of me," Olivia asked confused.

"Yeah sexy pictures of you, but I snapped them when you were sleep or in the shower and I should've asked you first," Elliot told her.

Olivia rolled over and looked into his eyes. This was the reason she had fell in love with him over ten years ago.

**Too much time on my hands. Lol Review**


	6. Tricks Are Not For Kids

Disclaimer: SVU is not mine.

**Story: Silly men, tricks are the shit! (Trix Cereal) lmao **

Olivia walked in the apartment around twelve fifty. She had been out with the girls and now she was ready to come home to her baby. As she entered the apartment, she noticed there weren't any lights on. She wondered was he asleep, but decided that there were more ways of waking someone up than hollering their name. She closed the door and threw her jacket and purse on the table. She walked into the kitchen, got her a glass of water and headed for the bedroom. She slowly opened the door to find a sleeping Elliot laying on the right side of the bed on his back.

Olivia went to the bathroom and started undressing as she turned on the shower. She knew Elliot wouldn't wake up to her taking a shower so she had extra time. She hopped in the shower and hopped out.

Elliot was still dead to the world even though he had heard a noise, he ignored it and went back to sleep.

Olivia got out the shower and walked into the bedroom. She eyed Elliot and noticed that he was now on his side. As she headed for the kitchen, she got an idea and decided to take out a few pieces of ice when she got her another glass of water. She walked back into the room and pulled the covers back. She watched Elliot as he slept and tried to figure out how she had worked with this man for over twelve years and hadn't had sex with him sooner. Olivia grabbed a piece of ice out of the glass and put it in her mouth as she slid down in the bed towards Elliot's shaft.

Olivia danged her feet off the bed and turned her head sideways as she deep-throated him in a full movement. She let the ice roll onto her tongue and she started moving forward and backward.

Elliot twitched a little but stayed asleep until Olivia pushed deeper on his dick. Elliot shot up and almost fell out of the bed.

Olivia came up laughing as she and knew Elliot was now awake.

"What the hell Olivia?" Elliot asked confused as to why something cold had touched his penis.

Olivia couldn't stop laughing as she crawled onto the bed and patted his section.

Elliot's face relaxed as he noticed her naked, wet body lying on the bed.

"Liv, what do you think you-

Elliot stopped in mid-sentence when he saw what Olivia was doing. She was rubbing her clit with her hand as she threw her head back and moaned. Elliot's mouth hit the floor as his penis jumped out of his briefs.

"Elliot, are you gonna stand there or are you going to help me," Olivia asked seductively.

Elliot couldn't speak nor could he breathe. Her body had taken over his brain and completely unwired him. Elliot stood there drooling and want to bust a nut as soon as he touched the bed.

"Yeah that's right big boy, let's play," Olivia said as she slid an ice cubed in and out of her mouth quickly.

Elliot just watched her in amazement. He didn't know if he should do something or let her have the show.

Olivia sensed Elliot was in a trance by her rubbing herself, so she took the liberty of pushing him into the bed and crawling down his legs to his shaft. She licked his penis head before she let the ice slide between her lips and made small circles with it.

Elliot flinched and shook as his wife teased and pleased the hell out of him. He wasn't expecting any of this and for her to be so spontaneous he was wondering where it all had come from.

"Shit Liv," Elliot said through clenched teeth.

"Fuck babe that feels so good."

Olivia sucked the ice cube back into her mouth as she swallowed Elliot whole and let the ice cube slide up and down her throat.

In one swift motion, Elliot blasted in her mouth and torn the sheets off the bed as his orgasm hit.

"Oh fuck yeah! LLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIVVVVVV!" Elliot screamed at the top of his lungs

He shook violently and Olivia was quite pleased. She didn't know how he had gotten that hard but was glad because she needed him to last a while for round two.

"Wow El, didn't know you were a screamer," Olivia whispered teasingly.

She crawled on top of him and grabbed her cup from the night stand. She put her hand in her cup and pulled out another ice cube and started sucking on his neck and earlobes. She knew she had hit his soft spot when his leg started twitching.

"El baby, you gotta calm down or I'm going to have to restrain you," Olivia said as she slid her cold tongue down his neck and towards his penis.

Elliot was in amazement at his wife's new tricks. He loved that she teased him, but he wanted to do the same to her.

Olivia took the ice out of her mouth and started rubbing it on her body. She moaned as the cool ice trickled slowly down her hot, sexy body. Olivia felt Elliot's manhood jump at the sexy scene and she couldn't wait any longer. Her mind wanted to go slow but her body was in overdrive.

Olivia stood on her tiptoes and rubbed the ice over her already wet clit.

Elliot's eyes bugled out of his head and he immediately felt his shaft start moving up and down.

Olivia took notice and caught it in a swift second as she took him in all the way.

"Damn El, you feel so good," Olivia moaned.

"So do you babe," Elliot said as he put his hands on her hips to steady her.

She started moving in a slow but steady pace, so she wouldn't bust on impact. She knew she was near her peak and it took everything in her body to stop her from viciously riding Elliot to hell and back. Olivia bent down and kissed Elliot as she tightened her walls around his shaft and moved quickly.

Elliot felt her pulsing trying to hold back from releasing all of juicy goodness, but he was more than ready. He wanted her to erupt in ecstasy to feel her on top of him going crazy as her body did things only left to her imagination.

"Awe babe you feel so fucking good," Elliot moaned in her ear.

"El." Olivia said trying not to show her reaching peak.

"Yes baby?" Elliot asked trying to keep her under wraps.

"El," she yelled louder breathing hard.

"Umm yea baby, hell yeah," he said as he thrusted into her.

"SHIT! Oh, yeah, oh fuck, oh shit, oh El, oh goddamnit," Olivia screamed as her body stiffened, and she came in completely ecstasy.

Her body shook and she fell on top of Elliot gasping for air. She couldn't move as her body kept twitching and moving sporadically.

Elliot was so into her climax that he came and didn't even realize it until it was all over.

"Damn Liv, what has gotten into you," Elliot asked kissing her neck and shoulder.

Olivia couldn't respond as she trying taking in the surrounding oxygen. Her body was covered in sweat and her hair was a complete mess, but her body was now at peace.

Olivia barely lifted her head as she planted a sweet kiss on Elliot's lips.

"You got into me," She said in their kiss.

"Well I will get in you more often," Elliot said as he looked into her eyes.

Olivia rolled off of Elliot and walked into the bathroom. She knew she really needed a shower now more than ever.

The next day at the precinct, the men were all acting weird. Elliot couldn't look at Olivia, Fin kept asking did Melinda seem different, and Munch wanted to know why everyone was staring at him.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh. She knew what was going on and texted Melinda and Alex to tell them to get to the precinct a.s.a.p. They arrived thirty minutes later and Olivia met them in the hallway before they entered the bullpen.

"They are all acting so weird," Olivia told them through a big grin.

"Fin asked me was I trying to relieve stress after I clawed him up last night," Melinda said snickering.

"That's funny because Munch asked me why was I so playful and care-free," Alex said blushing and covering her face.

"Wow, yeah Elliot jumped out of the bed last night when I gave him a cool down which didn't work at all," Olivia said as she remembered him heating up and exploding.

They all three walked into the bullpen, sat at Olivia's desk, and watched the men's crazy antics. They couldn't help but laugh and slap hands as their plans had worked. The girls had all decided that night that they would do something out of the ordinary. They didn't realize how unordinary the guys would be.

"We ought to have girl's night more often," Olivia suggested.

They all looked at each other and in unison said, "Yes we should."

**Had a girls night out and we got on the subject of sex! Lol I know crazy. Reviews!**


	7. Sixty Three? We'll See!

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, they would have more babies than they could imagine. Lol**

_**S/N: Sorry about the LONG update. I've been busy with school. **__This story is specifically for Ellebow because of her obsession with old people. Lol: D _

Elliot always wanted to instill good morals in his children. He made them do food drives, give blood, and feed the homeless. A week ago, Lizzie had come to him about going to a retirement home with a group of friends and to do something special for them. Elliot had agreed and got the whole family involved.

That following Friday, Elliot and Olivia had gotten off of work at six so they could meet up with the kids before heading to the retirement home.

"Ok guys, we all just want to show them that we care and that we appreciate them," Lizzie announced to her friends and family.

"Did everyone bring something for them?"

Everyone nodded as they looked around. Lizzie grinned and was proud that she was going to keep the moral code that her father always wanted for her. She repeated his words in her head, _"There's nothing more exciting and more wonderful than helping others in need."_

Once they arrived at the retirement home, everybody found one person to talk to and connect with. They were having such a good time and the attendees were able to have a little alone time for themselves.

Elliot and Olivia began talking to an old married couple who had been together for sixty three years. Their names were Eleanor and Henry. They married right out of college and had nine kids.

"She is still the love of my life," Henry told Elliot.

Elliot felt a warm tingling inside. He wished he and Olivia could be married that long, but whatever the time they shared he was grateful.

"So you had nine kids, how many girls," asked Olivia interested.

Eleanor chuckled before answering, "Eight girls and one boy."

Olivia smiled and chucked with her. She thought about Elliot and how he had four girls and one boy. Olivia longed to have one of Elliot's children just to see if the girls still dominated.

Elliot and Olivia talked with Eleanor and Henry for what seemed like hours on end. They were really enjoying their company and loving how in love they still were after sixty years.

"So sweetheart, are you married, kids," Eleanor asked looking at Olivia.

"Umm yes I'm married, going on a year and a half no, but no kids, not yet anyway," Olivia said looking at Elliot then back to Eleanor.

Eleanor smiled as she realized how in love Elliot and Olivia were. They reminded her of how she and Henry were when they first fell in love. All they did was stare at each other and smile, catch each other's glances, and just radiate love off of one another.

"So champ, where's your little lady," asked Henry.

Elliot smiled as he wrapped his arms around Olivia and pulled her close to him. He loved that he could finally call her him own after such a long time.

"This is my wife, my beautiful, loving wife," Elliot told Henry while looking into Olivia's eyes.

She loved his eyes and could read everything they said. After years of working with him, she had picked up on a lot of things.

Elliot gathered up Lizzie and Dickie and told them to come and speak with the nice couple. Elliot told Henry and Eleanor that these were his two youngest kids and that he had two older daughters who were in college. He explained to them that they were from his previous marriage which had about two years ago.

As they were leaving, they promised the sweet couple that they would come by every month to check in on them and have brunch. Everybody headed home and felt happiness within them for making others lives special.

When they Stablers arrived home that night, Elliot and Olivia cooked dinner while Lizzie and Dickie did homework.

"Hey El, can you pass me the salt please," Olivia asked as she seasoned the chicken.

Elliot handed her the salt and leaned against the refrigerator watching his wife put her new equipped cooking skills to work. Elliot watched her place the chicken in the grease as it started to pop and sizzle. Elliot walked up behind her as she moved to the sink and kissed her earlobe. Elliot felt her twitch as moved his hands up and down her arms. Elliot loved Olivia and had wanted for years to be with her and he had finally gotten his wish.

Olivia cut the water on to mask the moan that escaped from her mouth. Elliot's touch always did something to her that she could never control. She felt him brush away her hair from her neck as he placed a soft delicate kiss on it. She tilted her head to give him better access as his hands slid under her arms and around her waist and stomach.

Lizzie and Dickie caught a glance of the action and quickly started yelling at them.

"Take that to your room," Dickie yelled.

"Mom, dad, just not in the kitchen, we have to eat in there," Lizzie yelled after her brother.

Elliot didn't pay them any mind as he continued to bit and nibble on Olivia's neck, but Olivia did. She moved her neck out of reach and slid from between him and the sink.

"Sorry guys won't happen again," Olivia told them through a smile.

"Sure it won't, you want to know how many times we've heard that before," Dickie said with a smirk.

Elliot knew his kids really didn't mind, they just wanted to bother them. Lizzie loved how affectionate his father was with Olivia. She told him on numerous occasions that she wanted a husband who would love her that much and show her a lot of love and affection. Dickie on the other hand thought it was gross. He loved that his father was affectionate but PDA wasn't all his cup of tea.

Olivia called to them forty minutes later to tell them to come eat. They sat down at the dinner table, prayed, then ate and discussed their lives.

Around ten thirty, the kids had gone in their rooms and had gotten ready for bed. Elliot was in the kitchen cleaning up while Olivia was taking a shower. Elliot finished up, cut off all the lights in the kitchen and living room as he headed for his room. When he entered, he heard the shower cutting off and he closed the door and locked it before he stripped himself of his clothes.

Olivia stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. She was still a little wet, but the majority of her body was dry. Olivia walked over to her chestier drawer before she spotted Elliot lying on the bed naked.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked him in a chuckled.

Elliot put his hands behind legs and replied, "Waiting on you baby."

Olivia turned her head and admired what was obviously standing on its own. Olivia was now becoming wet all over again as she made her way to Elliot's side of the bed.

He waited until she dropped the towel and took in all her curves. "_She was magnificent"_ he thought as his hands roamed over her delicate skin.

Olivia climbed on top of Elliot and started kissing him as her slit teased the tip of his shaft. She moaned as he twitched inside of her letting his excitement get the best of him.

Elliot sucked on her neck and chest, leaving visible hickies that would raise a lot of questions tomorrow at work. Elliot grazed Olivia's right breast with his teeth as he sucked and licked her nipple. He could feel her slowly grinding on the tip of him and wished she'd stop teasing him.

Olivia's body shook as Elliot's tongue flicked over her hardened nipple. Her head flew back as she felt his shaft hit her sensitive clit sending sensations threw her body that wanted to be released. Olivia felt herself getting wetter by the flick of Elliot's tongue over her nipple. She slid down on top of him and took him in fully as she leaned forward, steadying herself.

Elliot felt her take in his thickness and felt his leg twitch as she adjusted to his size. He loved how tight and wet she was sending his mind and body into overdrive. He watched her moved back and forth slow but steady as his hands gripped her breast. He loved the moans escaping her lips as she felt him become full inside her. Elliot raised himself up, taking in her left breast sucking, licking, and grazing it. Her body felt magnificent in his hands as he thrust himself deep into her.

Olivia loved how gentle Elliot was being with her body. She loved him teasing and pleasing her as she rode on his long, thick cock. She couldn't help but let herself become putty in his strong, rough hands. She took him deeper and deeper in every move, moaning and screaming his name from the depths of her soul.

Elliot felt her moving faster as he steadied her for the upcoming climax. He felt her jumping up and down and twisting her body trying to control the sexy unleash her body was no longer willing to hold. Elliot's hands scrambled over her body from her hair to her hips as he tried soothing her to calm her down.

Olivia was going to explode and release what her body had been trying to keep inside. She was ready, on the verge of convulsion from her body. Then in a swift, unsteadily move she shook viciously and uncontrollable fast without direction and without care. Her body was reeling with bottled urges shooting out impulses through her body. She was no longer Olivia Benson; she was releasing herself, giving her all to the one man that loved her unconditionally.

Elliot couldn't hold her nor did he want to. He was focus on her and her performance. He loved that Olivia always gave her all when it came to him. He loved her for showing him more love than his wife Kathy ever did, especially in the bedroom. It was Elliot's turn now. He grabbed her by the hips flipping her on to her back as she continued to shake. He thrusted into her, sent head back into the pillow, as her back made a perfect arch. Elliot gripped her neck and stared at her as he sends another electrifying thrust her way sending sensations through her once more. As his body reacted for a third time, so did Elliot's. He bent over her and kissed her deeply as his pace sped up. He lifted her hips off the bed and into his arms as he filled her even more. He bit her neck and shoulder as he started releasing. He thrusted several more times before releasing his teeth and grip from her body.

They looked into each other's eyes and volumes were spoken. He kissed her neck and chest over and over again. Finally he moved to his side of the bed and pulled her into him.

"Liv, you are one hell of a lover," Elliot told her as he placed kisses on neck.

"You're one to talk deep thruster," Olivia laughed into his arm.

"You think we can still make love like that in sixty three years," Elliot asked running his fingers over her damp body.

"If you still have the stamina old man," Olivia said as she turned and kissed him on the lips.

"Well let's see how long we can go tonight and you may find out," Elliot smirking against their kiss.

Olivia smiled at him as she climbed back on top gearing up for round two. Her body was already giving out when Elliot picked her up and put her against the wall for support. She was in for one hell of a ride and one sore day tomorrow, but it was all worth it for him.

**My mind needed to release the sexual tension built up inside. Lmao hahaha Reviews! **


End file.
